


Spring in the Air

by CortChannon



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CortChannon/pseuds/CortChannon
Summary: It's the Spring Festival in Askr, and something's in the air that seems to be putting all of the Fire Emblem Heroes in the mood. In spite of all the attention on him, the Summoner has eyes for only one person: The prince of Askr, Alfonse, is normally covered in modest scale-mail, but has somehow been roped into the festival in a revealing outfit and bunny ears. The Heroes encourage the Summoner to use the festival as an opportunity to finally tell Alfonse how he feels, but Alfonse has insecurities of his own, and is afraid of opening up. However, on a day like the spring festival, the mutual attraction between the two is too intense to ignore....Written from the point of view of the Summoner.





	Spring in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction! This one has accompanying (extremely NSFW) illustrations; you can find them on my tumblr at <https://cortchannon.tumblr.com/post/174942316764/summoner-alfonse-ficart>  
> While it's not stated in Fire Emblem Heroes, this fan fiction assumes Alfonse to be over 18.

Spring in the Air: A FEH Summoner/Alfonse Fanfic

            by Cort Channon

           

            I couldn’t keep my eyes off of him.

            The summer festival was always a big deal in Askr. I’d only been pulled into this world two years ago, called by a ritual I still didn’t understand, and yet even I could tell that this was one of the most important festivals on the calendar. It was a complicated ritual with a simple goal: celebrate fertility and bring prosperity to the land. Why they involved wearing outfits that looked like something out of a Lewis Carroll book, I knew not.

            There was something about this festival that, more so than any other, seemed to get the heroes in a particularly…well, randy mood. I suppose it was the fact that the spring festival was essentially a celebration of reproduction, what with the abundance of rabbits and eggs. Niles was even more handsy than usual with Corrin this season, though the latter didn’t seem to mind; I’d caught sight of the pair on more than one occasion locking lips behind a pillar in the main hall. The other Corrin similarly was much more tolerant of Rhajat’s public displays of affection toward her during the festival; Raven would run his fingers through Lucius’s hair; Marth and Caeda walked with their arms around eachother; one morning I even noticed Soren wearing Ike’s undershirt as the pair sat side by side at breakfast. Inigo had been eyeing me throughout the festival; he had confessed his affection shortly before the festival began, after I had helped him fully realise his potential as a dancer. And while I was touched by the admission and knew the courage it had taken, and while normally his dancing and that outfit would have had me well and truly occupied, shortly after the festival started I found my attention fully focused elsewhere.

            Last year, the festival duties had been handled by volunteers from other realms, and I had good-naturedly teased Robin after he had nearly choked on his festival carrot juice at the sight of Chrom in a rabbit-eared suit (I am sure that Robin wasted no time in getting that suit on his bedroom floor after the festival was over). But this year, I was to be the one receiving sly, knowing smiles from Robin.

            I had been sitting in the section reserved for spectators, chatting idly with Eliwood and Hector. I had only been mildly interested (though more than mildly amused) when Sharena strode out to open the festivities. She was clad in a garish pink and white outfit, complete with see-through polka-dot sleeves and alarmingly low-cut blouse. She waved at me and I rolled my eyes, turning my attention back to Eliwood and Hector in time to see Hector playfully nip Eliwood’s ear.

            “This festival’s really got everyone going, hasn’t it?” I asked dryly. Eliwood reddened, but Hector simply grinned and leaned forward.

            “What?” he teased. “There’s nobody in all the Order of Heroes who has you all riled up to celebrate spring?” He winked at me. “You know, you can celebrate with us if you’d like.”

            “Hey, now!” Eliwood protested, bright red. He poked Hector in the chest and Hector responded by grabbing at his side, and the two of them fell into the boyish horsing around that I’d long suspected was their brand of foreplay.

            Smiling resignedly in spite of myself, I turned my attention back to the field and promptly forgot all about the pair going to rut on the bench next to me.

            Sharena had brought out the other participants in the year’s festival to present them to the onlookers, but I barely even registered Catria and Kagero’s presence. Instead I stared, slack-jawed, entirely occupied by the other participant, who was standing on the field directly in front of my seat.

            Alfonse.

            Somehow, Sharena had convinced her older brother to join the festival.

            I had known Alfonse since the first day I arrived in Askr, when Anna’s summoning abruptly pulled me from the world I had once known and landed me on a continent in crisis. Anna had been businesslike and focused on the battlefield, and Sharena had been frighteningly exuberant, but it was Alfonse’s calm, gentle demeanour that made me feel at ease in this new, unfamiliar world.

            Over the past two years he and I had, I thought, grown close, training together and exchanging battlefield techniques, sharing dreams for the future at night under the shooting stars, enjoying long and varied chats by campfire. But he was always properly focused on etiquette, and as long as I’d known him, he had never given me any direct indication that he saw me as more than a comrade-in-arms. However, both Corrin and Robin—two visitors from other worlds with whom I felt a strange, inexplicable kinship, almost as if we were the same soul in three bodies—told me many times that they had seen Alfonse staring wistfully at me across the castle floor, and that he spoke to me in a more familiar way than he spoke to anyone else. Robin had even confessed to me that he suspected Alfonse and I shared a bond similar to that between him and Chrom, and Robin and Chrom were in bed together almost every night (much to the consternation of Lucina, Chrom’s daughter-from-the-future, who somehow had to be conceived and born in the next few years if her future was to be reconciled with her father’s). But Alfonse had always been professional toward me, and in all the time I’d known him I had only ever seen him in his proper princely attire, loose-fitting white fabric with gold accents and gold scale mail that hid the shape of his body like another wall between us.

            But now, Alfonse was standing in white coat and tails, with fancy blue lining and the traditional gold Askran knotwork accents that also formed a neat collar around his neck, which was clearly visible in the open chest of his coat.

            His chest.

            Alfonse’s scale mail had always been a hard cylinder of protection around his torso, but now his outfit showed off the centre of his chest, and his tight, firm pectoral muscles bulged behind the tightly buttoned coat. The coat featured two large turquoise buttons clasping the coat tight over his abdomen, but the coat flared out to the sides at the waist, which, intentionally or otherwise, had the effect of prominently featuring his crotch. Alfonse had always worn loose-fitting pants under a long shirt that hid everything above his thighs, but now he wore form-fitting tights that positively bulged in the front. My eyes widened as I felt the blood rush between my legs, and I hurriedly gathered my cloak in my lap. Alfonse was not tall—he wore heeled armoured boots to earn himself a few more inches, and still was among the shorter of the heroes—but clearly his body had focused its growth spurts on something other than height.

            Alfonse noticed me looking his way and raised a hand in shy greeting, which was enough to snap my attention off of his bulging groin and to his face, which looked more than a little self-conscious. It was only then that I noticed that his entire outfit was topped off by an incongruous furry white hat that featured comically long floppy bunny ears. The effect was disconcerting: it was an overly adorable touch on an outfit that was otherwise aggressively sexy.

            Sharena announced the start of the ceremonial tournament, and Alfonse gave me one last wave before turning his attention to the egg-adorned field.

            Alfonse shone in the tournament. He rode gallantly into battle on a snow-white steed, rabbit ears flapping behind him. It was a treat to see him ride, as I had never seen Alfonse on horseback before—indeed, I hadn’t even known he could ride. He darted around the battlefield effortlessly, disarming his opponents with bold, decisive strikes. In the tradition of ridiculous weapons that characterised Askran festivals, Alfonse was armed with a giant brass spoon adorned with a blue ribbon, but he used it to swat the eggs and carrots his opponents were armed with out of their hands before they could land a blow. Finally, he was announced the champion, and awarded a large, painted egg as a prize. I stood, clapping loudly in the stands, whooping for Alfonse as he looked shyly about on the champion’s podium. Eventually Anna stood up and thanked us all for attending, and then invited everyone to go celebrate spring. While her intention may have been to invite the heroes to join in the annual egg hunt—Sanaki, Nowi, and some of the other youngsters began scurrying across the field looking in the grass and bushes, excitedly collecting handfuls of painted eggs—many of the others understood it as an invitation to engage in an entirely different activity.

            The stands were rapidly emptying, and Alfonse stood alone on the podium, looking around uncertainly. I heard a familiar voice at my ear.

            “Well, aren’t you going to go congratulate him?”

            I turned to see Robin leaning over my shoulder with an encouraging smile. Eliwood and Hector were long gone, most likely to Hector’s room to break yet another mattress.

            “You really think he’d like that?” I asked.

            “What’s wrong with a friendly congratulations?”

            “Nothing, I guess,” I said, unconvinced.

            “So just congratulate him and see how he reacts. I’m not saying to jump him or anything. But it’s the spring festival; what better day to show your interest?”

            “Maybe the Day of Devotion?” I asked flatly. “You know, where only Sharena bothered giving me anything?”

            “Hey, a bunch of us heroes got you things, too,” Robin said, “and don’t you forget it. Besides, you were all too busy helping Hector play interference with Roy and Lilina. Alfonse not getting you a gift doesn’t mean anything!”

            “I guess…” I said.

            “Look. You never know until you try,” Robin said. “So you go talk to him, and I’ll wait here and—”

            “Robin!”

            We both looked over Robin’s shoulder to see Chrom standing in his garish spring outfit from the year before, complete with cotton-tail pants and bunny ears.

            Robin stifled a laugh. “I can’t believe you put that thing on again,” he said.

            “Yeah, but I thought you’d get a kick out of it,” Chrom replied with a smile. “Now come help me take it off.”

            “Well, that’s my cue,” Robin said, and I really couldn’t blame him.

            “Good luck with Alfonse,” Chrom said, swooping forward and sweeping Robin up off his feet into his arms.

            “How did you know—” I started as Chrom strode toward the stairwell leading to the heroes’ quarters.

            “Just talk to him!” Chrom and Robin admonished in unison as they disappeared.

            I sighed. Of course they were right. I walked out of the spectators’ box and gingerly stepped down the stairs toward the podium.

            Alfonse’s face lit up when he saw me.

            “Hey!” he said.

            “I didn’t know you could ride,” I said.

            He grinned. “Yeah. I guess I just needed the right motivation.”

            “Well whatever it was, you had it. You were amazing out there.”

            He blushed slightly. “You think so?”

            “Yeah.” I said. “I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.”

            He smiled shyly. “Well, I can’t blame you for staring; can you believe this outfit Sharena made me wear?” He shifted self-consciously. “At times like these, I’m envious of Sharena’s carefree attitude.”

            I laughed. “It is quite something,” I said. “But you know, I think it looks good on you.”

            Alfonse paused, his expression inscrutable. “You think this outfit looks good on me? I’m… not sure how I feel about that.”

            “It’s a compliment!” I said.

            “Yeah… I guess it is,” he agreed, a small smile returning to his face.

            I extended my hand. “Congratulations on winning!” I said.

            “Thanks,” he said. He took my hand, and I pulled him toward me in one of those cordial, pat-on-the-back half-hugs that guys give one another when they don’t want to appear too invested in physical contact.

            A pungent perfume filled my nostrils, and I suddenly realised that the flowers on his coat weren’t mere decorations. I hugged him to me, thinking of his chest against mine, and suddenly wished that I wasn’t wearing a cloak and a thick shirt.

            Suddenly, even through all the layers, I felt something pressing against my thigh. My heart began to pound; my mind raced.

            “Alfonse…?” I asked, shifting my body slightly against him. “Are…”

            At the movement, my leg inadvertently rubbed slightly against the bulge. Suddenly, sharply, Alfonse pulled away, an expression of alarm on his face.

            “H-hey!” he protested. “What’s gotten into you?”

            “Oh my God, I’m sorry, I—” I started to protest, but Alfonse was already leaping off the podium, bunching up his outfit’s polka-dot organza cape in front of his pelvis. He turned over his shoulder to look at me, face aghast.

            “I… I’m sorry. I gotta, um, go to my room.”

            He dashed out of sight.

            I stared after him as he vanished. My heart felt like it had just been shattered with a hammer. Not knowing what to do, I looked around in confusion. Nobody seemed to have witnessed what had just occurred; it seemed that everyone’s attention was focused elsewhere. Or rather, almost everyone’s.

            “That… can’t be right.”

            I turned to see Corrin looking at me, a concerned expression on his face.

            “You should go after him,” he suggested.

            I shook my head. “He can’t possibly want that.”

            “He seemed upset, but I don’t think he was upset at you,” Corrin said. “Go see what’s wrong. If you offended him, you can try to make it right.”

            “I don’t think he wants to see me,” I said.

            “Maybe he does, and maybe he doesn’t. So, if you go up there and he tells you to leave, then leave. If not, maybe you can talk.”

            I regarded him uncertainly. Suddenly, Niles appeared at his side.

            ”I saw what happened,” he said. “You and your prince are in quite a… difficult position,” he added, a teasingly lewd smile appearing on his lips. “I’d be glad to assist.”

            “Ohhh no,” Corrin admonished, “The only one you’re ‘assisting’ today is me.” He grabbed Niles by the arm and began leading him toward one of the castle stairwells. “Now come on.”

            “Oh, I’m sure I’ll be coming soon enough,” Niles said to Corrin as they left.

            “Two or three times, at least,” Corrin replied back with a grin.

            “Go talk to him,” Niles added over his shoulder to me before they disappeared up the stairs.

            I looked across the courtyard toward the stairs that led to Alfonse’s room, unsure of what to do.

            “Oooooh, hi there,” I heard a familiar voice coo from behind me. I turned to see Camilla flouncing in my direction. “Care to help me celebrate spring? You can rest your head in my lap!”

            I shied away from her. “Sorry, I… need to check up on Alfonse,” I said, hurrying away across the courtyard.

            Camilla sighed after me, then turned her attention to an increasingly alarmed-looking Alm.

            Alfonse had private chambers in a different part of the castle than the heroes’ barracks, as befit a member of the Askran royal family. Today, I was a little grateful for that fact. While the Order of Heroes had amassed the power necessary to expand the castle to include over three hundred private chambers for the heroes, I wasn’t sure how soundproof they all were, and I was confident that, at that moment, a good portion of the rooms were hosting activity that could potentially be very noisy. I wanted to talk to Alfonse in peace.

            When I reached the landing of his bedroom, his door sat slightly ajar. I took that as a positive sign: Alfonse had said to me once that he values his privacy, but if his door were open, it always meant that I could walk right in. Nonetheless, I hesitated at the doorway.

            I took a deep breath, then put my hand on the door and pushed it gently open.

            “Alfonse?” I asked as the door swung gently and silently open. “It’s me. Can we talk? I wanted to apologi—”

            My voice died in my throat as the door swung open to reveal the bedroom.

            Alfonse’s room was plain and simple, with a simple white-sheeted bed, a large window, and little other adornment besides a dresser, an end table, and a few simple tapestries. But that was not what had captured my attention. Alfonse was standing in the light of his bedroom’s large lattice window. He had clearly started removing his spring attire. While he still wore the rabbit hat and the gold collar, as well as the tights and high-heeled armoured shoes, he now stood without gloves or jacket, his bare torso bathed in the uneven light.

            I gazed at him. His torso was compact, but tightly muscled from his training regimen. His shoulders and arms, always hidden by loose sleeves, were toned and shapely, and every line of his abdomen was traced on the surface of his skin. His creamy chest was punctuated by two dark pink nipples. Without any coat to distract the eye, there was no mistaking the large bulge in the front of his tights, which almost seemed to be getting bigger as my eyes traced its contours.

            Alfonse made no move to hide himself, he just stood there, looking at me with his bright cobalt blue eyes, one arm raised behind his head as though he had been in mid-stretch when I walked in on him. His stance, his face, the subtle movement of his chest as he breathed, all oozed such virility that my head began to spin.

            We watched each other for a moment in silence, until finally my throat remembered its voice.

            “I… Alfonse, I just wanted to say… I’m so sorry if I offended—”

            “You didn’t offend me,” he interrupted, his face finally melting into one of sad concern. “I’m sorry I ran away. I’m just… afraid.”

            “Afraid?” I asked. “Afraid of me?”

            “I… I don’t want to be hurt,” he said, breaking my gaze and looking out the window.

            “I didn’t mean to overstep,” I said. My body screamed at me to walk over, to take Alfonse in my arms, but I resisted. That would only make things worse. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I shouldn’t have held you to me. I transgressed a boundary, and that was wrong. I wouldn’t…won’t… ever do anything without your consent.”

            “That’s not what I mean,” he said, looking back at me. “I’m not afraid of… that. To tell you the truth, I liked it.” He took a step closer to me, then stopped.

            I hesitated, confused. “What is it?” I asked.

            “I just… don’t want to repeat things,” he sighed. “I was once… very close with a hero. He was my first crush. I looked up to him; wanted to be around him all the time. And then he left to go back to his own world. It broke my heart. I was so upset, but… then Zacharias arrived, and joined the Order of Heroes. And again, I let myself get attached, started to feel close to Zacharias. And now he’s gone, or might as well be. He’s… so far away, and not just in terms of physical distance.”

            I thought back to when we met Zacharias on the battlefield; remembered the thick musculature of his chest and abdomen when Soren’s Wind Brand literally tore the armour off of his torso.

            “Yeah, I can see why you would miss Zacharias,” I said in spite of myself.

            His face reddened. “It wasn’t like that!” He protested. Then he paused, and added quietly, “Well, it wasn’t ONLY like that.” He cast his eyes downward, studying the plated armour of his boots, turning his ankle to pivot one of them on the high heel. Absently, began to twist one ear of the rabbit cap with his hand. He looked so adorable and yet so filled with worry; my heart ached for him.

            “I used to think about Zacharias all the time, he said at last, still studying his feet. “I missed him so much that I thought it would kill me. But these last two years, I find myself thinking of him less and less.”

            “Oh?” I asked. “What happened?”

            “You happened,” Alfonse said. At his words, I felt my insides leap, as though I were on a roller coaster that had suddenly started downhill.

            “Me?” I asked.

            “I never indented to become friends with you,” he said, still not meeting my eyes. “But you’re always there when I need you, to the extent that when you’re not near, I feel… not quite myself.” He released the rabbit ear and moved it to his other arm, holding it against his side as though he were protecting himself from his own words.

            “You didn’t ask to come here,” he said finally. “You were brought here forcibly by Anna’s ritual. And I’m sure that someday you’ll want to go back where you came from. You… you mean more to me than anyone I’ve ever known. More than Zacharias, maybe even more than my sister.” His voice broke. “I’ve fought it, fought it as hard as I could, but somehow you’ve still stolen away a part of me. When you leave, I don’t think I’ll ever be whole again. I treasure every moment we spend together, but still I know that one day you’ll go. You must love your home.”

            “I do love my home,” I said softly. “But that place I came from, the world where I was born, that’s not home anymore. These past two years have shown me more wonders than I ever thought existed. I’ve met so many amazing people: mercenaries, mages—and a strong, brave, handsome prince whose loyalty and sincerity dwarf those of anyone else I’ve ever known, and so I’ve decided to do anything in my power to support him. This place needs me now, and so I am here, doing what I can to help. And you’re right: when I’m done, I will go home. But the world I came from is not home, Alfonse.” I stepped toward him. “Wherever you are; THAT is my home.”

            He looked up at me, his wet eyes wide and glistening in the waning sunlight.

            “You… want to stay in Askr?” he asked.

            “No,” I said. “I want to stay with YOU.”

            He stepped closer to me, until his face was right in front of mine. Even with his heeled shoes, I had to tilt my head forward slightly to meet his gaze.

            “You mean that?” he asked.

            “With all my heart,” I said.

            He took a hand up, pulled my face down toward his lips, and kissed me. As our lips met, I drank him in, the taste of him filling my heart and warming my blood. He kissed me more deeply, his tongue pushing into my mouth, and I reached around his back and pulled him against me.

            The smell of him, so close, was intoxicating. His sweet sweat mixed with the flowered perfume that lingered on his body to create a dizzying cocktail. I felt myself growing rapidly inside of my heavy trousers.

            Alfonse kissed me again, then pulled away.

            “This isn’t fair,” he said, stepping around me and pushing his heavy bedroom door closed at my back, shutting us away from the rest of the castle.

            As he walked, I stared at him. His back was as beautifully lean and muscled as his chest; the broadness of his shoulders were even more evident from behind. I let my eyes drop below his waist, and my eyes widened at his tight, round backside, the two cheeks standing out from the line of his tights.

            “What isn’t fair?” I asked, still staring at his rear in spite of myself.

            He turned back to face me. The front of his tights were bulging with such urgency now that I was actually worried it would rip apart. A large wet spot was forming on the front.

            “I’m here in just these tights and you’re still in full summoner regalia,” he said, stepping close to me. “I want to see you. I want to feel your skin on mine.”

            He took my hand and pulled off one of the heavy gloves that I had grown accustomed to wearing. He took my bare hand in his and pressed it to his cheek, leaning into it and closing his eyes with a smile.

            I reached up with my other hand and pulled my other glove off with my teeth, then reached up and ran my fingers through his bangs. I loved Alfonse’s hair; it was a deep shade of indigo unlike anything that existed in the world I hailed from. While his bangs and the hair on the back of his head were indigo throughout, the hair on the sides transitioned to gold at the tips. I loved it. I ran my hand up his head, sliding my fingers under his bunny hood, but then I pulled my hand back. The bunny hood was kind of cute. I wanted to leave it on him.

            Alfonse reached up and undid the clasp of my cloak, then lifted the hood off of my face and let the cloak slide off of my back and arms onto the floor.

            “Your eyes look so beautiful when they shine in the sunlight,” he said, studying my face with his cobalt gaze. He pulled my head back to his and kissed me, and then reached down to the thick padded leather belt that held my tunic in place. He undid it, and it thudded to the ground as I watched his hands move. Then in one motion he lifted the heavy tunic over my head and tossed it onto the floor.

            “There,” he said, a satisfied smile on his face, stepping back to examine his handiwork.

            I felt self-conscious as his eyes traced the lines of my body, my chest, my arms, my abdomen. Various heroes had invited me to train with them on various days of the week, and the exercise had left my body in better shape than it had ever been before.

            “You’re… beautiful,” Alfonse said, leaning in and pressing his chest against mine. The contact of his skin on mine felt like completing a circuit, as though every inch of my bare skin sparked at his touch. He turned his face up and kissed me again.

            I could feel him pressing into me urgently now, throbbing underneath his tights.

            Alfonse left my mouth and moved his lips to my ear.

            “Would you like to celebrate spring with me?” he asked softly.

            “By the Goddess, yes,” I replied. I reached my hands down behind him, clasped each of his ass cheeks in my palms and squeezed. His butt was firm and round, and Alfonse moaned his pleasure at the touch. Suddenly he kissed me again, but with more ardour this time, more urgency. He leapt toward me, pressing his throbbing groin into my abdomen, wrapping his legs around my waist as I supported his butt with my palms. I turned and deposited him onto the bed, pulling off his armoured shoes and tossing them aside, where they clattered loudly against the stone floor. Alfonse rolled me onto my back and then sat up at my feet, yanking my knee-high boots off and dropping them at the edge of the bed. Then he leaned forward and kissed my abdomen, deliberately pressing his chest between my thighs. I groaned at the friction and he smiled, looking up at my face from under the floppy fuzzy bunny ears. He reached up with one hand until it found my nipple, and began to rub his fingers over it. The feeling was like a lightning bolt through my body, and I bucked and moaned. Encouraged, Alfonse moved his head up my torso and closed his mouth over my other nipple, teasing it lightly with his tongue.

            I squirmed at the sensation, letting out a cry of pleasure. My cock was screaming for attention, but Alfonse had cleverly blocked my access to it with his thigh. Unable to take hold of myself, I ran my hands over his back, frotting against him frantically as his mouth and hand sent ripples surging across my body.

            Finally, I couldn’t take any more. Gripping him by the shoulders, I rolled him onto his back.

            “I need to see you,” I said, hooking my hands into the waistband on either side of his tights. “May I…?”

            Alfonse smiled and, as if in response, lifted his hips off the bed. I pulled downward, and the tights slid down his hips, revealing a tuft of indigo pubic hair and the top of a creamy shaft. I inhaled with anticipation and yanked the tights off of him as he threw his legs skyward, peeling them off of his legs and feet and letting them flutter to the floor.

            Alfonse let his butt flop back against the mattress, splaying his legs as he did so, so that his feet landed on either side of where I was kneeling.

            I stared between his legs, gaping, as he grinned smugly at me from the pillow.

            “Holy Yune…” I muttered.

            Alfonse’s endowment was exquisite. It was also huge. His creamy, pendulous balls, which looked to be nearly the size of some of the chocolate eggs we’d been collecting, were slung neatly below a firm, pulsing shaft that stood proudly skyward, topped with a deep red head that oozed glistening nectar. His erection would have been massive on anyone, but on Alfonse’s small stature, it looked doubly impressive.

            “It’s the size of Peshkatz,” I said, thinking of the huge dagger that Sothe carried with him.

            Alfonse blushed, which was impressive since he was already quite flushed. “I don’t think it’s quite that big, but tha-aaaaohhhh…!”

            Alfonse’s ‘thanks’ turned into a moan of pleasure as I wrapped my fist around his shaft and began to stroke up and down. My palm covered less than half of his length, so I made my strokes slow and long, feeling my fingers get slick and sticky from Alfonse’s precum as I moved. The air became thick with the sweet, salty scent of Alfonse’s cock as he began to push his hips into my hand. I leaned forward and took a page out of Alfonse’s own playbook, closing my lips around the pink nipple on his chest, teasing it with my tongue.

            Alfonse let out a cry of appreciative surprise and began to thrust his hips harder. I pumped, moving faster and faster, as Alfonse’s breathing quickened and his cock pulsed and bucked in my hand. I could feel his body start to tense, and then, suddenly, he had a hand on my wrist, prying my grip off of him as he used his other arm to push my shoulder back.

            “You… you are incredible,” he panted, “but I’m not going to let you finish me off while you’ve still got your pants on.”

            He reached forward and undid the clasp of my white linen trousers with one hand as he pushed me backwards onto my back with the other. Maybe it was because Alfonse was not tall, or maybe it was because he had a prince’s bed, but there was plenty of room for me to lie back. Alfonse gripped the sides of my trousers and tugged them off, then reached back up and yanked off my charcoal-coloured trunks, freeing my throbbing erection. He sat back, his own tall cock still dripping and pulsing, and regarded me appreciatively.

            “Now that’s what I’m talking about,” he said, smiling at me. I felt my cock jump. Alfonse sat in front of me on his own bed, naked except for a gold fabric collar and a fuzzy bunny hat, grinning boyishly at my cock and balls. I’d never felt happier—or hornier—before in my life. I felt as hard as a diamond. Alfonse raised his gaze to look into my eyes. “Just beautiful,” he said, then leaned forward and kissed me again, deep and long. He released my lips and looked back down at my erection, which jumped at the renewed attention. Gingerly, he reached down and touched his finger to the head. The contact sent a bolt shooting though me and I gasped, panting more and more heavily as he wrapped his fingers around my shaft, pleasure spreading through me as the area of contact spread. He began to stroke up and down, and as the waves of sensation rippled through me, I reached toward him and took his cock in my own hand, matching him stroke for stroke. We watched one another’s hands move, shining with precum in the growing twilight from the window, as we moved faster and faster. Honeyed nectar was flowing out of his glans with each stroke, filling the air with a sweet, sticky scent. I felt by body begin to tighten, my balls begin to rise, as our breath quickened.

            But I still wanted more. I reached up with my free hand and stilled his, slowing my own as I did so. He looked up at me, a question in his eyes.

            “Please, Alfonse,” I said, moving my hand from his cock to his shoulder and gently pushing him backwards onto the bed, “let me taste you.”

            Alfonse said nothing, but watched with anticipation as I took him in my hand and drew my lips to his head. At this distance, his sweet scent overwhelmed my senses, making my body burn with desire. I opened my mouth and extended my tongue to taste him.

            He cried out at the contact, and his head flopped backward for a second, before returning forward to watch me tease him with my tongue. I ran it around the ridge of his glans, lapping at the underside, eliciting a moan with each lick.

            “Please…” he breathed, his eyes begging. “Please suck me. Take me in your mouth.”

            I obliged, closing myself over him, taking as much of him into me as I could. Alfonse let out a yelp and bucked his hips, pumping against the back of my throat as I sucked as much of him as I could, stroking the rest of his shaft with one hand as I did so. With my other hand, I explored his body, ran my fingers up his legs, across his torso, teasing  his nipples. He moaned and writhed under my mouth and hands as I moved my mouth up and down, running my tongue around the ridge of his cock head with each upward stroke, and pulling him as far into me as I could with each downward one.

            My hand on his shaft was slick with precum and saliva. Still sucking him as he fervently pumped against me, I moved my hand to his scrotum, cupping his balls playfully as I continued working him with my tongue and lips.

            That was the tipping point. I felt his cock tighten, his balls rise in my hand, his breathing become ragged.

            “I… I’m gonna… gonna cu… I’m gonna cuuuUUUAAAAAAAAHH!”

            Alfonse nearly screamed as he fired load after load into my mouth, blasting the back of my throat, his body bucking furiously. I drank him in hungrily, tasting the sweet salt of his cum as I swallowed again and again, nearly choking on him.

            After what seemed like an eternity, his bucking slowed, and he settled down, and lay panting against the bed.

            I let his cock drop from my mouth and slap against his abdomen as I pulled myself up beside him. I kissed him, deep and long, letting my tongue roll over his as he drank me in.

            “So…” he mused as I finished kissing him. “That’s what I taste like.” Then he pulled back and focused his eyes on mine.

            “Good, isn’t it?” I asked playfully. “I couldn’t get enough.”

            “That was incredible,” he said, smiling. “You’re incredible.”

            I looked into his cobalt blue eyes, which looked glinted indigo in the moonlight streaming in through the window. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” I admitted.

            “Me too,” Alfonse said, smiling. Then he frowned. “I’m sorry it took so long for me to open up to you. I was just…scared.”

            “You don’t have to be scared,” I said. “I’m here. I’m with you.”

            A hint of concern flickered back into his eyes. “Promise you’ll never leave us,” he said. “At least, not without warning me first.”

            “I’m never leaving you,” I said honestly. “I won’t. I CAN’T. These past two years, you’ve become more important than everything else in my life. I love you, Alfonse.”

            He blinked, his expression melting into a wide smile. “I love you too,” he said. He kissed me again, deeply and passionately. Then he leaned back and looked at me, his brow knit beneath his bunny hat.

            “Wait,” he said. “This won’t do at all.”

            “What?” I asked, suddenly uneasy.

            “You haven’t cum yet,” he said. “I can’t have you left unsatisfied. It would be… unprincelike,” he grinned.

            “I feel quite satisfied,” I said truthfully. “I can take care of thee rest. I don’t think it’ll take me long,” I said. “You’re spent, you don’t need to worry about it.”

            “Don’t be ridiculous,” Alfonse responded, gesturing between his legs.

            He was rock-hard again.

            “What in the world?” I started, staring in wonder. “How are you—”

            “Remember when we were preparing to enter the Tempest a few weeks back?” he interjected.

            “Yes…” I said, unsure of where this was going.

            “You taught me a new skill to help me in combat.”

            “Yeah. Renewal.”

            “Well, it turns out,” Alfonse mused, “That skill renews more than just your health. It makes EVERYTHING renew extremely quickly.”

            My eyes widened. I blanched.

            “What is it?” he asked, looking at me with concern.

            “I taught Soren that skill a few days ago.”

            Alfonse looked at me for a moment, and then his face twisted into an adorably wicked grin.

            “That explains why he hasn’t left Ike’s room all day,” He said.

            “Oh no…” I said, laughing. “What have I done?”

            “Made a legendary hero and his tactician very happy, I’d wager,” Alfonse responded, laughing with me.

            Suddenly, a draught hit me, and I felt an involuntary shudder.

            Alfonse looked at me with concern. “Are you cold?” he asked.

            “Yeah, a little bit,” I realised.

            “It can get cold in here at nightfall,” he said, hopping off of the bed. He bent to pick up my cloak from the floor, giving me an amazing view of his bare ass as he did so. The two cheeks stretched as he bent over, pale and round in the moonlight like two moons themselves. Then he straightened up, cloak in hand, and turned back toward me “Here,” he said, draping it over my shoulders, and letting the hood fall back over my face, shading my eyes. He took a step back and looked me up and down as I sat on the edge of the bed, naked except for the cloak. “That’s… really hot,” he said.

            “Speaking of really hot,” I replied, “your butt is incredible.”

            “Oh?” said Alfonse, grinning. “You mean you like this?”

            He turned back over and bent down, his butt pointing back at me, tight and round and perfect.

            In in instant I was up off the bed, hands on either cheek, squeezing. Alfonse moaned approvingly.

            My erection had started to flag, but now it was back in full force. As I stood behind him, my cock stretched out, growing and throbbing, as though it were straining for his opening.

            “You… you know what I’d like?” I said.

            Alfonse straightened and turned back towards me, looking up into my eyes.

            “Please say it’s to be inside me,” he said.

            I nodded.

            “Lay down,” he commanded, pushing me back toward the bed. I obeyed, flopping down on my back, cloak still draped over my shoulders, hood over my hair, cock standing ramrod straight. Alfonse turned to his coat, neatly folded on his dresser, and removed one of the blue flowers from the lapel.

            “What’s that?” I asked.

            “It’s a special flower from Askr. It’s very popular in the spring festival, not because of its smell or colour, though.” He grinned impishly at me.

            “Then why?” I asked.

            In response, he gripped the stem firmly in both hands, and then twisted sharply, breaking the surface of the plant. A thick, slick liquid welled up on the surface.

            “This oil is the best natural lubricant on the continent,” he said, grinning, then bent forward and held the flower stem over me, letting the cool, sweet liquid dribble all down my cock. The sweet perfume of the nectar reached my nostrils, and my cock jumped again.

            “That smells amazing,” I said.

            “OK, well, maybe the smell has something to do with its popularity, too,” Alfonse admitted. “It’s a natural aphrodisiac.”

            “But that flower is blooming all over the castle! Is that why everybody is all wound up for the festival?”

            Alfonse shrugged, setting the flower aside. “Maybe,” he said. “Or maybe it’s just that time of year.”

            He climbed onto the bed and stood over me, my body prone between his legs. His cock looked even more impressive from this angle, and it dripped a glistening drop of precum onto my abdomen.

            He grinned, setting his hands on his hips. “I’ll open the way,” he announced.

            I glared at him in mock disbelief. “You did NOT just say that,” I said, unable to hide my smile.

            He broke into an adorable laugh, his body shaking with mirth. “I’m sorry,” he replied. “I couldn’t resist.”

            “You are so cute,” I said, admiring every inch of him as he stood over me.

            “You know,” he said, as he slowly squatted, lowering his body toward mine, “I participated in the festival today on horseback because I wanted to impress you.”

            “Well, it worked,” I said. “You’re a great rider.”

            “I told you,” he said, “I’m a good rider with the right motivation. You were that motivation: I wanted to show you how good I am in the saddle. But now,” he said, as I felt his cheeks rest lightly at the tip of my cock, “I want to show you how well I ride bareback.”

            “Alfonse—” I started, but then immediately my eyes rolled back in my head as Alfonse’s tight round cheeks gripped me, then parted as he lowered down, pushing my cock head against his tight hole. Slowly, the pressure on me increased, until it gave way, and my cock pushed inside Alfonse’s sphincter, which hugged me in a tight, warm, wet embrace.

            Alfonse moaned as he continued sliding down my cock, until I felt his cheeks rest against my thighs and his balls brush my abdomen. I looked forward and could see him watching my face as he slowly lifted his body back up, eyes glinting under heavy lids, mouth partly open and whimpering his pleasure as he moved.

            I gripped his ankles to steady us as he lifted his body upward until only my cock head was still inside him, then he slid down again, faster this time. Each downward thrust was like a pump sending a ripple of pleasure rolling through my body. Alfonse repeated the motion, up, then down again, gripping me with his ass the entire time. Gradually, I found his rhythm, and began to move my hips against his motion, increasing the intensity and the pace.

            He was warm and slick inside, and tight, and I felt him against all the right places along my cock as we began to speed up, him bouncing up and down on my erection, my hips pumping into him.

            We quickened further, and suddenly Alfonse’s expression changed, his moaned pitched sharper and higher.

            “Oh…my…god…that’s…the…spot…” he cried, each sharp syllable punctuating a thrust, his butt cheeks slapping against my waist, bunny ears flapping wildly, his cock and balls pulsing and bouncing with the frantic motion. He didn’t even seem to need to touch himself; precum was spattering across my abdomen as he pounded.

            Presently I realised that half of the frantic moans weren’t coming from Alfonse, but rather were coming from me: his ass gripped me so tightly and so perfectly as I rammed against his prostate that the ripples of pleasure had become waves, crashing through me with each thrust.

            “Al…fonse…” I whimpered, watching his face contort as his breathing became ragged. His balls tightened, and suddenly, I felt mine do the same, as all the energy in my body focused on the base of my cock.

            “I’m…a…bout…to…” we moaned together, and then let out a cry in unison as I exploded into him, filling him with surge after surge of white, sticky cum. As though we were a single pipeline, he simultaneously fired blast after blast of hot essence across the bed, spraying semen onto my chest, his chest, my face, and the sheets and pillow. We rocked with our shared orgasm, bucking and gasping and shouting our pleasure, as I overflowed his ass and my own cum began spattering out onto my balls and legs and the cloak spread beneath me. We fired again and again, over and over, lost in the tempest of pleasure, until at last the storm subsided, the waves died down, and the thrusting slowed. I looked up at him, panting, his chest, abdomen and face covered with his own seed, and tasted him anew on my tongue—he must have shot into my mouth as well as all over the rest of me.

            He grinned. “You’re a mess,” he said.

            “You too,” I said, grinning back at him. “And I love every inch of you.”

            “I love you too,” Alfonse responded, lifting himself off of my softening cock and leaning down to press his body into mine, kissing me deeply as our fluids mixed on our skin. He pulled back and smiled at me as we wrapped our arms around one another.

            “We’re gonna need to get you a new cloak,” he said.

            “I dunno,” I responded. “I’m kind of attached to this one now.”

            “Anna will MURDER me if you show up to training tomorrow in that sticky mess,” he said, as cum dribbled off of the tip of the hood onto my nose.

            “Fair enough,” I said, “but I’m still keeping it. And you should keep that spring outfit.”

            Alfonse gave me an incredulous look. “Oh no,” he said. “Next time the spring festival rolls around, it’s YOUR turn to dress like this. Do we have a deal?”

            “Deal.” I said, grinning. “Does that mean we get to do this again next festival, too?” I asked.

            “Forget the festival,” Alfonse grinned. “How about tomorrow?”

            “That sounds even better,” I said, kissing him again.

            “Sleep here tonight?” he asked, nuzzling into my chest.

            “There’s nowhere I’d rather be,” I replied, wrapping my cloak around him. “Goodnight, my prince,” I said, holding him close, as we drifted off together to await the radiant spring dawn.

THE END


End file.
